


retribution?

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-23
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151983">realization</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	retribution?

**Author's Note:**

> This scene follows [realization](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151983).

Ephram approached Bright nervously.

"Uh, Bright?"

Bright turned, with one of those smiles that lights up the room. And makes Ephram's stomach tingle.

The smile faltered when he saw Ephram's expression.

"What's wrong, dude?"

"I, uh... I... Happy birthday!" Ephram tried to smile but his face fell. "I...didn't get you anything."

Bright's troubled gaze began to clear. "Oh, is that all? That's cool."

"What? No, it isn't! I– We–" He stopped, blushing.

Bright grinned. "Yeah, it is. For now."

He leaned toward Ephram. "Just wait 'til later, though," he whispered.

And he casually sauntered off down the hall.


End file.
